scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gang’s Early Night
The Gang’s Early Night is the fifth episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.) Premise Fred goes mystery crazy when one of the gang’s mysteries is solved accidentally! Plot A skater and a biker were gathered in a half-pipe behind a bike shop. “Whoa that Ollie was rad.” Said a girl on a skateboard to a guy on a bike. “Thanks, but check out this double handlebar turn.” He said, zooming on his bike. “Wow, I bet you can’t do a triple backflip flying monkey kick.” She said, but he went up and did it. “What about a lazy turtle jackrabbit quadruple kick turn twisty swing?” She challenged. The guy smirked and leapt into the sky. The girl watched in anticipation for his landing but he never landed. “Huh?” She said. She looked to the sky then back at the ground. “Taylor?” She yelled. All she got was a growl in response. “Are you okay?” All of a sudden Taylor’s bike fell to the ground without him. And then a flaming skeleton skateboarder landed next to the abandoned bike! “Skaters only!” It growled. “Ahhhhh. Demon Skateboarder!” The girl screamed as she skated away. - - - The Mystery Machine moves down the city streets with Fred behind the wheel. “What’s next on our to do list Velma?” Fred asked. “You four need to buy bikes for the city triathlon that’s coming up.” Velma read. “And then later it says we’ll find a mystery.” “The usual.” Scooby sighed. “I’m so excited for the triathlon next week. Although I wish that scooting was apart of it.” Daphne frowned. “Scooting?” Fred asked. “You know. Riding a scooter. I’ve recently found out that I’m a natural.” Daphne grinned. “Oh I’m sure you are.” Velma rolled her eyes. “Luckily running from monsters has trained all of us...” Shaggy started but then looked at Velma. “Some of us to be great athletes.” “I’m shooting for gold!” Scooby cheered. “Before you can win that gold you’ll need a bike, from here, Mila’s Bicycle Shop and Skate Park.” Fred said, parking the Mystery Machine. The gang walked to the entrance with Daphne slowly following behind on a scooter. “Radical morning my fellow EXTREME dudes, whatcha looking for?” Asked a skater dude with long blonde hair in a ponytail. “Four bikes please.” Fred explained. “Far out dude. Let me go grab the bike expert, I’m more of a wicked skateboarder myself. The name’s Tony by the way.” The man said as he walked off. “He seems nice.” Daphne smiled. “You could understand him?” Velma asked, perplexed by the skater lingo. A woman walked out. “Hi kids, Tony said you were looking for bikes? For the upcoming triathlon I assume?” “Yes ma’m.” Shaggy nodded. “Well we have plenty of bikes for you. Let me show you them. I’m Mila by the way.” She showed the gang over to a wall with empty bike hangers. “Invisible bikes?? Whoa.” Scooby said in awe. “No they should be here...” Mila pondered. “Skaters Rule!” Growled the Demon Skateboarder from across the Shop. He was skating towards the gang furiously. “Ahhhhhhhhh!” The gang screamed. “Yes! Mystery!” Fred cheered. “Check it off of the to-do list.” “Maybe after we scoot away!” Daphne agreed. The gang ran/scooted off screaming into the skate park with the Demon not too far behind. The gang went through the half-pipe and the Demon followed. Eventually the five of them hopped the fence and ran onto the street. The Demon did a kick flip over the fence. “Scooters are just as bad as bikes!” The Demon roared. “You’re just jealous.” Daphne responded. The gang j-walked across the street and so did the Demon, who accidentally got hit by a car and his mask fell off revealing the monster to be Tony. “Uh... oh?” The whole gang said. “Tony?” “Wait hold on. That can’t be the whole mystery. We didn’t even have time to find clues, split up, run from the monster with background music!” Fred ranted. “Big bummer.” Shaggy rolled his eyes. “At this time we would usually explain your reasoning for dressing in a flaming skeleton suit but...” Velma said. “I totally just wanted to destroy all bikes and scooters because skateboarding is the superior extreme sport broskis.” Tony explained as the police dragged him away and gave the gang a fine for j-walking. “How could someone hate scooting so much?” Daphne said. “I’m getting there.” Velma said under her breath. “So uhhh now what?” Scooby asked. “This can’t be it. That mystery didn’t even last 22 minutes! 30 if we consider commercials! Why? Why? I need more mystery I need more control!” Fred yelled as he started crying in the fetal position in the middle of the road. A driver honked the horn. “Hey, can you have a mental breakdown somewhere else buddy! I’m gonna be late!” The gang dragged Fred away. - - - The gang was driving the Mystery Machine out of the city. “What else are we going to do other than solve a mystery?” Fred said hysterically. “We could see a movie.” Velma suggested. “Mmmmm popcorn and candy.” Shaggy and Scooby fantasized. “That doesn’t even compute with me.” Fred replied. “I agree with Fred. We should go on the hunt for another mystery tonight.” Daphne suggested. “What happened to your scooter?” Velma asked. “The mystery was solved so scooting is a thing of the past.” Daphne said. “But the thing is, the Mystery wasn’t solved!” Fred yelled. “It was just luck that Kyle was hit by a car.” “Yeah... I’d rephrase that.” Shaggy shook his head. “Oh look. How about that creepy old house?” Velma pointed to a house covered in vines. “You thought.” Scooby said. “Like, Why are we voluntarily getting ourselves into trouble when we could just go out to eat or something?” Shaggy Asked. “‘Cause Mystery.” Fred replied. The gang followed Fred out of the van. Daphne came out of the van dressed as a sci-fi character with a light saber. “What are you doing Daphne?” Velma asked. “New Mystery new me. Meet Gorga, space warrior goddess from the Asteroid Wars movies.” Daphne explained. The gang just shrugged and crawled inside through a window. Shaggy and Scooby were shivering in fear. “What do you think it’ll be this time Scoob? A zombie? A wraith? A manticore?” “My money’s on chupacabra!” Scooby said. Velma looked around. “Uh Fred?” “Yes Velma.” “There’s a TV, fridge, and microwave in this house.” “Mmmhmm.” “Maybe coming in here was a bad idea. I think someone may live here.” Velma whispered. “Maybe it’s my arch-nemesis Gleehork.” Daphne said waving her saber around in the dark. “We should leave.” Velma said. “Oh come on Velma. We need a mystery and my mystery senses are tingling.” Fred said, as he stepped on a Pinky the Unicorn doll which said “I love you.” “Aw Pinky.” Daphne and Scooby admired. All of a sudden the lights came on and a woman with two babies in her arms came down the stairs. “Ahhhh!” She screamed. “Ahhhhh!” The gang screamed, causing Daphne slice a lamp in half with her saber. “Who are you people? I’m calling the police.” The Woman asked. “I’m Gorga of the planet Zorgon actually.” Daphne explained. “Run!” Velma screamed. “No wait. Ma’m are you having monster troubles by chance?” Fred asked as Velma pulled him away and the gang fled out of the window. “What just happened?” The woman said to herself. - - - “Maybe we should give up on a mystery tonight. Maybe it’s just impossible to have more than one mystery in such a short timespan?” Velma said. “Aww come on Velma. I still have a lot planned for tonight.” Daphne said raising her eyebrows and unrolling a large list of Daphneisms. “And we need a real solid mystery to have fun tonight!” Fred complained. “Or we could just stop at, like, any of these restaurants.” Shaggy suggested. “Maybe they have monster problems?” Scooby hoped. Fred looked out the window and judged each restaurant. “Too light. Too fun. Too expensive. Too small. Sorry shag and Scoob but none of these places looks like they’re haunted.” Shaggy and Scooby wept. “Why?!?!?” All of a sudden Fred braked the car. The gang all flew forward and squished their faces against the windshield. “Oh look, spooky opera theater.” Velma facepalmed as well as Shaggy and Scooby. But they all followed Fred. Daphne came out of the Mystery Machine dressed as Abraham Lincoln. “Four score and seven years ago, Fred made the wise decision to stop at this maybe haunted theater!” Daphne announced. “You thought it was a good idea to dress as Lincoln, to a theater?” Velma asked. “Yeah why not?” Daphne asked. “I’m pretty sure he was fond of them.” Velma just shook her head. Meanwhile, Fred tried to walk into the theater, but two security guards blocked him. “You can’t get in without a ticket.” Said the one. “We’re actually here to solve a mystery so if you could.” Fred ordered. “What Mystery? How Kyle the Hovering Balladeer is so good at rocking?” The other Asked. “We’ll find the mystery once we’re inside I’m sure of it.” Fred said as he tried to walk through them. “Yeah that’s not happening.” Said one. “As 16th President of the United States, I decree that you shall let us through!” Daphne demanded. - - - The gang gets thrown against the Mystery Machine. “See Fred? No mysteries. We already solved one tonight. Can we please just go play a board games or something?” Velma pleaded. Fred started laughing crazily. “We didn’t solve anything yet! But we will... oh we will.” “I just want a panini!” Scooby pleaded. Fred forced the gang into the van. “Let’s go find ourselves a mystery!” “Chase scene” Starts Fred zooms the Mystery Machine down the road. The gang enters a graveyard, Daphne walking in on her hands. They quickly got chased off by the groundskeeper. The gang walks into a creepy puppet theater, with Daphne dressed as the puppet of herself. The owner shoos them away with a puppet of himself. The gang goes to the movies. Fred takes them to a scary movie. Daphne is dressed as a mad scientist. Fred and the gang are escorted out because Fred tried to unmask the monster onscreen. Shaggy and Scooby cry as they abandon their popcorn and candy. “Chase” ends. “Where to next gang?” Fred asked. His face was twitching and he looked very distressed. The rest of the gang looked drained. Even Daphne took off Groucho Marx glasses because of how tired she was. “Fred I think we need to hold and intervention.” Velma said. The rest of the gang nodded. “I’ll go first... are you out of your mind?!?! We’ve already solved a mystery tonight why can’t we relax and spend some time together outside of horror and running from ghosts?” Velma yelled. “I thought solving a bunch of mysteries and doing a lot of hobbies would be fun tonight, but it turns out I’d much rather spend time with my pals then run around and waste gas on non-mysteries.” Daphne sighed. “Scooby and I need food soon or I don’t know if we’ll be able to control ourselves.” Shaggy moaned. “I’m wild.” Scooby said. “Like, just in case we don’t get food in a few minutes, chain us the this wall.” Shaggy handed Daphne and Velma chains and they shrugged and obeyed. Fred sighed. “I guess I do have a bit of a problem. The thing is we don’t have time for fluke mysteries like the Demon Skateboarder one because soon we’ll all split up permanently and become adults. I want to spend every hour of every day doing what we do best before we can’t anymore.” The gang hugged Fred. Shaggy and Scooby tried, but the chains held them back. “We’ll save our hugs for later.” Scooby winked. “Fred, we still have some time left before we all go our separate ways. And if we don’t have a mystery to solve we can simply hang out and make our own fun.” Daphne said. “I feel like it’s been a while since we just sat down, talked, snacked, and played a good board game.” Velma agreed. Fred shook his head. “I see. You’re all right. Let’s go to Shaggy’s and play some Clue!” “Woohoo!” The gang cheered. Fred turned the van around and headed back to town. “Like, this time we gotta make sure Velma doesn’t win.” Shaggy said. “Ha, unlikely.” Velma taunted. As the gang drove past the restaurants Fred deemed unhaunted earlier, a lizard creature, a banshee, a burger monster, and a wizard all popped out of each one respectively. The gang didn’t see this and kept driving. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note Feel Free to Review! Locations * Mila’s Bike Shop And Skate Park **Half-Pipe * House * Theater * Graveyard * Puppet Theater * Movies Cast and Characters Villains * Demon Skateboarder Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Daphneisms: Riding a scooter, dressing as a sci-fi character, dressing as Abraham Lincoln, walking on her hands, dressing as a puppet, dressing as a mad scientist, and wearing Groucho Marx glasses Quotes * “Hey, can you have a mental breakdown somewhere else buddy!” -Driver Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Catfish Co.